


Undelivered Truth

by deregyu



Series: Omega Squad Story [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Omega Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Relationships: Teemo/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Omega Squad Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602916
Kudos: 10





	Undelivered Truth

I heard a roar of something exploding right behind me. Veigar that followed me momentarily pushed me. Sitting down, I looked back in surprise. A huge fire was raging from where I had just been.

"Sergeant Veigar!"

I snatched Veigar's hand as soon as possible. My hands were burning at the fire, but there was no room for pain.

"Sir, wake up, Sergeant!"

I'd surprised how quick fur ignites. I managed to put out the fire on his body in place of the unconscious Veigar's hand. The fur of Veigar, which was originally black, was completely blackened by the fire, and the drops of blood from the skin torn by the flames soaked my hands.

I wore a gas mask, but the smoke was so thick that I couldn't breathe properly. Holding the spirit of disappearing again and again, I escaped from the burning enemy camp with Veigar on my back. It must have been a trap. Many lives, no matter who were either allies or emenies, were killed in the sudden explosion.

In the moment of urgency, a minute and a second quickly turned my head around. I moved as instinct led myself, and calmly aimed at the necks of enemies with a dagger in one hand. Who's going to get in the way?

There was a huge explosion that I saw in the movie. The sky instantly turned red, but I couldn't see it properly because of the tremendous heat. I went far away as I could, but still have this heat. I could not have dared to imagine what would have happened if it had been a little late.

The grass was strangely still after the explosion. Only then could I lower Veigar and check his condition. Still, Veigar was unconscious. Why did you save me when you abandoned yourself?

"Sir, the situation is over. Now get up."

I shook Veigar's shoulder. His warm blood chilled some sand.

"It's not a toy situation. Sergeant, I need you to wake up."

Unlike his cold body, my voice became hot. Although Veigar, the senior officer, used to nag at me about how many tears I cried , I still couldn't help but cry this time.

"You're lying, aren't you? Please wake up..."

How good it would be if warm tears would bring warmth to his body. Miracles like cartoons didn't happen as if they were natural.

"Don't you think it's unfair to die like this? Get up quickly, Veigar!"

I slapped him pretty hard on the cheek. It was good to stop playing jokes that went too far and let the angry Veigar slap me right on the cheek. But only the black blood and ashes on my gloves coldly informed me of the reality.

I couldn't say anything. I wept so sadly that I'll get shame if others saw me. There was no heartbeat in his arms. When I came to my senses, rescue team from the squad came.

Tristana, the commander of the squad who saw me look as if I were a recruit, said little differently than usual. With a confused look, she said she was sorry for coming late. She asked for reinforcements from the main force, but somehow they didn't come. I didn't really blame the squad leader. But... 

Had I been more careful around then, wouldn't my senior have had to die for me? I almost made an extreme choice for a moment because I hate pathetic myself. But I couldn't. But if I waste this life that Veigar saved... It's a little unfair.

In the morgue, Veigar lay in a wooden box that was shameful to be called a coffin. I wiped the dirty on Veigar's face. Like a lie, Veigar's face was calm. Like he's about to wake up from a deep sleep.

"I liked you quiet a lot, Veigar."

I kissed him lightly on his lips, which had fallen asleep. The tears that had stopped flow again. I knew earlier that it was obvious that I can't get along with you. But...

"If I had been brave enough to stand in front of you even yesterday, would everything have been different?”

***

In fact, it is not long before I realized my own mind for Veigar. The first impression was a grumbling seniority who craved successor, but over a long period of time, I was able to get quite close to Veigar. I thought he was so cute that my face turned red if I saw him.

Once I took a vacation with him. He asked me to take a look at the dating course, saying, "Someday I will confess to Lulu." But in the amusement park, I didn't really mean anything, just had fun with my senior in a long time. That's all I thought.

"The last thing is ghost house... You think your girlfriend's gonna like it?”  
"H- hey, Lulu isn't my girlfriend yet...?! And she's not really afraid of this!"  
"Urgh..."  
"Hmm? Teemo. Omega squad aren't afraid of ghosts, but are you...? Kehehehe!!!”  
"Oh, no! ...Let's go in..."

"HUAAAAANG!!! It's out!!!"  
Somehow, he became talkative and slow in walking. It was Veigar who was surprised when the ghost popped out. He jumped up and hugged me in an instant.

I stopped thinking for a moment and I felt like I was out of breath. I wasn't surprised at the part-time job dressed up as a ghost. My heart thundered in my breast Veigar was hugging. I was sweating for nothing and my face got hot. Why is this feeling?

It didn't take long to notice. I noticed I was in love with this guy. When I came outside, I couldn't look right into the eyes of my senior who pretended to be okay.

"...I'm going to tell her this far, and then I'm going to take out a bouquet of flowers and a ring... Hey, are you listening?!"  
"Yes. That'll definitely kick you."  
"Shit, are you making fun of your senior?"”

Instead of answering, I hugged him without a word.

"What, all of a sudden."  
"Why don't you hug her like this? I guess height difference will make her excited."

On the contrary, when I hugged him, Veigar showed no signs of embarrassment at all. With a straight face, he just looked at me with bewilderment. In fact, it is an expected response. It's just an unrequited love that won't work, yeah.

"...Haha, it's a joke. It'll be sorry if you don't have a confession to her yet.”  
"...More than that, Lulu is taller bigger than me."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear it."  
"S- shit...! Anyway, Teemo. Do you have anyone you like? Well... maybe later I can help."  
"Well, one day, Veig-chan."  
"Wow. What, all of a sudden?! It's grossly...!!!"

***

"It must have been love. I really loved you, Veigar. Well, you're a dating idiot. So you didn't know that, did you? Hahaha..."

Now I can tell you the undelivered truth. There is no one to listen to it anymore.

The squad leader, who had been active in the ensuing battle, eventually collapsed. The battle won, but I became alone. Even Tristana was placed in a coffin and I returned to the base. The base was empty, as if it had prepared a surprise party.

I'm afraid I can't do it anymore. I decided to clear my luggage before I radioed for help. But indeed, fate has gone too far.

A photo taken by Omega squad members. It's too painful to see now, but why did it fall before my eyes now? Sergeant Twitch. Sergeant Fizz. Captain Tristana. And Sergeant Veigar...

I wiped away the tears and turned away. I unpacked all of his belongings and got ready for battle. Vision goggles, iron mask, battle pads, survival knives and handmade poison guns. Finally, I made a commitment by wearing the gas mask that Veigar used to wear.

My fight will never end until my life that Veigar saved is done.


End file.
